I Laugh
by Englasu
Summary: One-shot little fic. Yugi's furious at Kaiba for something that happened with Joey, Kaiba could care less. Rated for suicide and violence.


((Hehe, so here's a nice little short one-shot that I decided to write out of randomness... I know it's not on my normal story but PLEASE forgive me for writing something else . I'll get back to that one when I can... IT'S NOT DEAD!!! I'll just have to repeat that school is the ultimate of all evils. I can't wait for summer again... ONLY THREE MONTHS!!! *starts screaming* Alright, anyway... Hope ya like.))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YuGiOh spiffy chars.  
  
I laugh. I can't help it. It just feels so wonderful... all this pent up hatred finally released.  
  
"How could you DO such a thing?!" He screamed at me.  
  
I smile, it's all I can do.  
  
"How could you?! How DARE you?!?!"  
  
It's almost more than I can take. With my dark eyes gleaming I lean back against the wall, arms folded across my chest.  
  
"How dare I?" Pondering the question I look thoughtfully up at the ceiling before my cold orbs drift back down to lock on my target. Monotone and emotionless, I reply. "How dare I what? I did nothing wrong. It makes no difference to me if he couldn't handle the pressure, and as far as I'm concerned... he was weak."  
  
My words cut into his heart, it was apparent in his eyes. But nonetheless, the sly smile of overwhelming revenge caressed my lips.  
  
"What? Can't take it all in, Yugi? Is it too much for you?" I paused, taunting him to respond. "Maybe you should just have quit before you started, if you can't even finish what you came here for..."  
  
He sobbed, the tears dribbling down his cheeks as he searches into my eyes. I know he's looking for emotion. I know he's looking for compassion.  
  
...  
  
He won't find any.  
  
"Wheeler was weak. The puppy bit off more than he could chew... You should have stopped him while you had the chance, Yugi. Never expected that he'd go that far?"  
  
"Why?!?!?!" Confusion mottled his confident brow, hands curled into fists, burning hatred. "Why couldn't you just leave Joey alone? He never did anything to you!"  
  
"That is of no consequence to me. He lost the game. So what happened to your heart of the cards, Moto? Did they betray you?"  
  
I knew I wasn't that far off from Joey. That thin slab between sanity and suicide shook in the balance with every step I took, every word I spoke.  
  
"You just stood there and watched!!!"  
  
"It was his choice to make."  
  
"Why didn't you help him?!"  
  
"He never deserved my help."  
  
Yes. I'd seen him do it. Right after our duel he had been so crushed, so humiliated... he just gave up. I saw the look in his eyes, the look that detaches them from the world, forcing them into their own.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You don't deserve Mokuba for a little brother!!! You don't deserve to LIVE after what you've done!"  
  
My eyes lost their charm as they narrowed. He'd said the one thing he knew would go straight through me, the one thing, the only thing, that would ever force me to accept any sort of help from him.  
  
"Do you think you deserve better?"  
  
He choked back his tears as he shut his eyes. "I never killed anyone... Joey didn't deserve that. He had so much going for him, he was my friend." He snapped his violet orbs to mine. "He was my FRIEND, Kaiba! He was a wonderful person!"  
  
I chuckle; Mokuba was no longer involved in this. "Face it, runt, the good people get the raw end of things. Has life ever done anything for you? I doubt anything that you can grasp. It's all pointless, superficial. Try creating one day of your life where all you have is all your own, and you're happy with it. I doubt you can come up with even an hour in the entire time you have the misfortune of darkening this earth with your steps... Joey deserved no better, it was his own decision, let it pass. He's dead, Yugi, dead. You can never have him back. That hole in his head? It isn't going away. Forget about him, Yugi. You can't change what foolish decision he decided to make. Suicide, it's not a new concept. Live with it. Death happens, and you either give in and follow, or move on."  
  
"I HATE YOU!!"  
  
That's all he can seem to grasp, he screamed at me again.  
  
"I HATE YOU, SETO KAIBA!!! I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
A low chuckle started within my throat, it grew. The infectious laughter that caused me to throw my head back in that contaminated germ that reverberated against the walls.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
I never thought Yugi would be one to attack in fury, but he did... I was ready.  
  
Catching his fist in my hand I crushed, encompassing my fingers over and in... deep. I clawed into the flesh of his skin, searching for the blood, longing for the screams, the tears... tears that would never be my own.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
But he couldn't last. I felt it. His blood surrounded my fingertips, and I snatched the collar of his shirt, pulling him up into the air. My face was inches from his, maybe now he could begin to understand what my life had been like, maybe now he'd go through the same hell I did.  
  
... He wouldn't survive.  
  
I threw him down to the concrete.  
  
"Heart of the cards, Yugi. Have faith... maybe now you will begin to see things clearly." I spat at him, my voice full of contempt as I kicked him swiftly in the stomach, forcing him to all fours.  
  
"Are your friends here to help you now? No! You were a fool to think they could be trusted. And now one of them is dead... all because of you." The sole of my shoe was in his back, the sobbing bundle that he already was.  
  
"You're weak, Moto, just like Wheeler. You have no backbone... And you know what? You never had one!"  
  
I laugh, it's just so god damn funny. Watching him there, curled up on the ground, a pathetic excuse for a human being.  
  
Digging my heel against his spine I let him go and pull him to his feet, forcing the weak gaze to contact with my own.  
  
"And as for Joey...? As far as I'm concerned he got exactly what he deserved. So accept your fate, Yugi, along with the rest of the world."  
  
I turned from him; leaving the broken man I'd turned him into... I loved it.  
  
Away from him and down the street I laughed, the contagious effects taking over my soul again as I pulled out the gun from my belt. Playing with it in my fingers I finally held it up to my temple, and just as I pulled the trigger I heard the call behind me.  
  
"Kaiba, wait!"  
  
Bang... 


End file.
